


Holiday Plans

by DoomKitteh



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomKitteh/pseuds/DoomKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of holidays where Rikku tries (and fails) to get Lulu's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Valentine's Y1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of holiday fics that I wrote for a friend starting in 2007. I'm re-posting them here. I have no plans on editing any of this so I apologize for any mistakes. I don't plan on adding more than the three chapters but you never know, which is why I've left it "not complete"

Rikku had a plan, a brilliant and fool proof plan. Well actually, her plan had so many holes in it that it would probably sink to the bottom of Spira and out the other side into the black hole that was the sky above. Or was it the sky below if it went to the other side? The Al Bhed shook her head, re-focusing on her plan. Yes, The Plan. What was her plan again? A low chuckle and a swish of clothing reminded her of The plan.

Grinning evilly, Rikku stalked her prey, deathly silent and smooth. Or so she thought. If she had actually really thought The plan through, she would have remembered that sneaking up on this particular subject was quite impossible. Her target had just yelled at a comrade and Rikku grinned even more, waiting just one more second before she acted, thinking it was the perfect time for surprise.

And just as she readied her muscles into jumping out and striking she felt herself unable to move. Letting out a groan of frustration, Rikku mentally threw herself on the floor and threw a tantrum worthy of a three-year-old.

"Nice try, little one." With a flick of the wrist, the spell cast on the blonde was released.

Not expecting the quick release, the blonde fell face first into the hardened metal ground of the Fahrenheit. Watching the retreating figure, the thief vowed to get her revenge.

* * *

 

Rikku tried to hide her smile, this time it was perfect, there was no way she could screw this up. She just had to be patient, very patient. Well ok she could screw this one up, but she wasn't going to! She had trained her ass off working on patience. She could sit here for days waiting for her plan to be set into motion! Ok maybe not days, just hours. Well more like less than a half hour. Well how difficult could it be? Her prey had to use the elevator sometime soon! They couldn't stand on the deck all day, could they? The blonde Al Bhed tensed when the elevator started to move, it was going to the destination she wanted, it was working! Now she just had to wait for it to stop on the deck floor, and the doors open and-. Her thoughts were interrupted as the elevator lurched. She cried out when she fell, once again, face first onto the hard metal floor. She rolled over and lay there for a few moments before letting out an almost yell of annoyance and slammed her fist down in anger.

* * *

 

This is going to work! It has to! Rikku had gone through half the day making up plans to get to her target. If it had been anyone else they would have given up, but not Rikku. She was determined to see this through and it had to be today. And only because this day came once a year and she couldn't wait another one just to try it again! Sure she could do it any day she wanted, but she felt like she had to do something for her object today because it would mean more! Right? It had to, it-no. It just had to!

She cringed when she heard the distant roll of thunder. She really needed to get this over with. The day had been nice and sunny outside, perfect day for this 'holiday', but since they were on the move, the clouds seemed to roll in on them. If she didn't hurry she'd never get done what she set out to do, instead she'd be holed up in her room cowered under her blankets and praying to Yevon and anything else she could think of to block out the sounds of the oncoming storm.

Once again she waited in the shadows. Her breathing shallow and low, her feet light on the ground, her moves skilled and silent. She was going in for the kill, surprise didn't work the first time, and her prey had to know that she wouldn't try it again if it didn't work before. That's how she planned on trying to do the same thing. What she didn't count on was the ships power cutting just as she saw the woman of her growing affection walk towards her.

She let out a small whimper and ran back to her safe haven, her bed. Lucky for her she was still on the floor with her room, she didn't know what she'd do if she hadn't been.

* * *

 

The sound of rain, thunder and lightening put an even bigger damper on her mood. All day she had been trying to give her dark, sensible, smart, cunning- Shaking her head of her own rant Rikku whimpered for the -nth time in the past twenty minutes when another flash of light and a rumble of noise filtered across her eardrums. All her plans had been screwed up, from various occurrences. Her cousin coming to find her to talk, stragglers left on the ship asking for help, or as in most cases, her own stupidity in thinking everything through. Normally she'd just move on, not get herself down, but the storm and the failure of the entire day was getting to her.

She sniffled a bit, taking her blanket and burring herself in it once more, trying to see if she could dig herself a hole to at least try and drown out the noise. Feeling her bed shift under the weight of someone else, Rikku poked her head out of her safe-haven.

"Rikku, are you alright?" Why was she here? Couldn't they just leave her alone? Sure who she wanted was right in front of her, but why did she have to face failure when she-another clash of thunder boomed across the Fahrenheit and Rikku hunkered back down into her bubble of comfort.

She wanted to glare and growl at the woman next to her when she heard that low chuckle at her expense.

"It's not funny." The thief whined.

"Of course not, but aren't you a little old for-"

"No! We're flying right through it too!" Rikku interrupted, knowing quite well where this conversation was going, it happened too often.

Another low chuckle was expelled from the woman in black and then a slightly amused sigh. "Come here."

Rikku peered out of her covers to see the woman holding out her arms. "What?"

"Come on, I know you do not wish to wait this storm out alone." Rikku stared for a few long seconds before hiding her grin. This was definitely better than any plan she had today. She could do what she wanted and it wasn't even really her idea!

Much to her horror though, as she tried to get to the woman in front of her, she hadn't realized how wrapped up she really was and ended up in a heap on the floor.

"Owwie…" She whimpered. Today was so not her day, the floor had to love her or something. She let out a small yelp when she was picked up and held.

Lulu smiled slightly as she held the small thief, who wrapped her arms around the mage's waist and buried herself into the woman. The black mage squeezed the girl comfortingly when the thief had cringed once more at the sky terror outside.

Rikku wondered when she would have the courage to do what she wanted. It was just a small thing really. Just to show her appreciation, and to give her something special on this day. She just didn't know if she could get away quickly with the storm outside. If she could just override her fear of the lightning and thunder and slip away quickly once her task was finished. She mumbled to herself trying to get herself psyched up.

Lulu was resting her eyes, enjoying the warmth from the small blonde, when she heard the harsh mumbling. She shifted Rikku so that the Al Bhed was now straddling her thighs, and put her finger under the blonde's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "What is it you are mumbling to yourself, little thief?"

Rikku swallowed hard. She hoped her face wasn't as red as she thought. She cleared her throat a couple times before grinning her goofy grin.

"What are you up to Rikku?" Lulu's question was hesitant.

"Just waiting to give you this!" Rikku said cheerfully.

Before Lulu could ask what 'this' was, Rikku leaned forward and brushed her lips across Lulu's own. She let herself linger for a second or two before pulling away. "Happy Valentine's day!" Rikku's blissful voice echoed towards her as the young thief quickly made her exit.


	2. Easter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easter time

Rikku had plans. Today she was going on the attack. She had been silent since her fist attack two months ago. But now she was ready, ready for the offensive once more. Maybe this time the Black Mage would respond in the way she wanted. She picked up her weapon of choice and headed off to enter the Fahrenheit.

* * *

 

"Brother! Get me down!" Rikku yelled at her sibling. Her plan had gone terribly wrong. Not realizing the black mage knew other practices of magic she had attacked with nullifiers of only the elemental spells. Now she hung, stuck to the wall, via a spider web.

"I hate that move," She grumbled quietly to herself when she was finally released. Picking up her roughly discarded weapon, Rikku stomped off the deck to form another plan.

* * *

 

They were all traveling along the Calm Lands when the blonde Al Bhed figured now was a great time to sneak up on the unsuspecting mage. What she didn't put into thought was the possibility of there being more obstacles.

Creeping up behind the older woman, Rikku pulled out the weapon she had been carrying around and got it ready. Yuna and Wakka looked at her strangely, but did not say anything. She sighed in relief when she saw Tidus walking ahead of them, that knucklehead would have ruined her plan before she could even start!

Right before she could lay claim on Lulu she heard a small shriek from the Summoner and the next thing Rikku knew, she was slammed into the ground about ten yards away and blacked out.

* * *

 

Rikku stirred and groaned at the sudden onslaught of pain. She opened her eyes and yelped at the sudden pain the light caused. Letting out a small rasping cough she sat up slightly.

"Little one, I suggest you lie back down."

"Lulu? Wha-"

"Lie back down." Lulu said with a bit of force. The thief quickly complied, wincing at the pain from the sudden movement. Lulu shook her head and reached down, picking up something out of Rikku's sight.

"What had you so pre-occupied that you did not pay attention to your surrounding? You know how dangerous the Calm Lands are, Rikku. I don't think I need to tell you what could have, would have happened had we not all been with you." The black mage scolded.

Rikku turned her head away from the woman and sighed. Once again her plan had failed her and this time it could have had some serious consequences.  _Oh well! There's always next time._ She thought to herself, smirking at herself. The smirk fell when she felt a smack across her stomach.

"Ow!" Rikku yelped, turning to glare at Lulu, "What did you do that for!"

The dark haired woman smirked before answering. "Only you would find something to be happy about in your situation." Lulu sighed, "Rikku, you got slammed in the head by a Chimera, not just, but he hit you with a Thunder spell right before we were able to draw his attention." She ruffled the thief's hair with her free hand, brining up the other to show the thief's weapon she had been carrying. "Now would you please tell me why you were carrying around these ears like they were gold?"

Rikku's eyes widened at the sight of the rabbit ears. "Aw poopie! You weren't supposed to find those!"

"Be as it may, what had you so occupied that you didn't notice the danger?"

Rikku had the decency to look sheepish before answering in a small voice. "I wanted you to wear them. And I knew if I asked you wouldn't have said yes, so I decided to dedicate my day to trying to put them on you myself!" She giggled for a few seconds, drawing up a picture of the mage in her head. Her smile grew, but fell almost as quick. "Though I seem to have trouble doing anything right."

"Rikku, something so, ridiculous almost got you killed! I know you like to joke around, but little one, you're putting yourself, and everyone around you, in danger."

Rikku turned her head once more; her expression falling and looking like her Chocobo had just run away. Lulu shook her head and lifted up the ears, and set them on her head.

"Happy Easter, Rikku." The mage leaned over the bed and gave a ghost of a kiss on the thief's forehead. She hesitated before leaning down to kiss the blonde on the lips. "Now rest." Lulu stated firmly, before walking out.

By her own plans failing, Rikku had once again gotten what she had strived for.


	3. Valentine's Y2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have accidently merged Lulu with Shizuru's personality (from Mai-HiME) into this somehow... lol

Rikku loved holidays. It gave her that much more reason to do things she wouldn't normally do. Or at least not so adamantly. She'd been trying to woo Lulu for a year now, exactly a year in fact, more often than not she'd fail horribly at what she had planned. Failure seemed to attract Lulu's attention more than the success though.

Despite that knowledge, Rikku really wanted at least one idea to conquer her wrong doings, to have that acknowledgment instead of being comforted for failure. Not that she minded that part either. It warmed her body and tickled her skin whenever Lulu would pull her in for a hug. Though she wished it was more than just a motherly or sisterly one.

Sighing dejectedly, Rikku watched the sun make its decent as she walked along the the surf of Besaid. She plopped herself down in the sand, just close enough for the edges of the water to roll over her feet.

"Hmm..." She thought to herself. "Oh, sunsets  _are_  romantic, I could just- Ah wait she's probably seen enough, considering she lives here and all. Ok Rikku, new idea!"

* * *

 

"Yuuuunie!" Rikku yelled out as she nearly tackled her cousin.

Laughing softly, Yuna hugged Rikku. "Did you need something?"

"What makes you think I wanted- ok, yes, um so you've known Lulu for, like ever right? And you'd know something she'd want, you know, from m- uh a possibly romantic interest?" She rambled.

Yuna stared at her cousin a few moments before responding. "Maybe if this  _someone_  took a direct approach instead of sneaking around all the time?"

"I do not-! I mean, of course who does that, sneaking around?" Rikku laughed nervously, "Direct approach, you say?"

"Yes, she would probably prefer it if  _someone_  told her their affections, or even invited her somewhere without...too many  _surprises_."

Rikku ignored all the implications and hugged Yuna tightly, "Thanks Yunie!" She yelled as she bounded off.

* * *

 

Rikku was hiding behind one of the many palm trees growing around Besaid while watching Wakka speak to Lulu. It pained her to see the soft smiles and the small touches they exchanged. Part of her continued a mantra of 'they're just close friends', while another, larger part, harassed her for being too late.

She didn't really know why she was still standing there either, why she was torturing herself so. Taking a deep breath she turned and walked away, shoulders slumped. She soon let a small smile grace her face, "As long as she's happy. I'll kick his butt if he hurts her." She giggled, over her own ridiculousness, before sighing dejectedly again.

* * *

 

"Ya sure?"

"I'm not one to make rash decisions."

"Ya, that's why I'm askin'. It just doesn't fit, ya know?"

A rueful laugh escaped dark lips, "She's grown up."

"Kinda, I s'pose."

"Wakka, I loved your brother, I love you..."

"But I'm not him, eh?"

"No, you're not. You're not her either."

"I could..."

"Don't."

"I just don't get it." He scratched the back of his head, as if to prove his confusion over the situation.

"I'm not so sure I understand it myself."

"She's watchin' us, ya know."

"I do, and she's probably vowing to hurt you."

"Whoa, I didn't do anything."

"You got here before she did. Making her think the situation isn't what it is."

"Ya gunna go talk to her?"

"In a little while."

* * *

 

Rikku sat on the partially grassy embankment that overlooked the beach, carelessly tossing pebbles into the large body of water. She was going to allow herself one night of self-pity then get over it and move on. At least she hoped it would work out that way. She felt that there was no need to linger over something that she really had no control over. Though just this once she wished she did.

Tilting her head to the side, Rikku felt more than heard the figure standing a few feet behind her.

"So this is where you run off to when you disappear."

"Nope, this is my second favorite spot."

"Oh? Was there something wrong with the first?"

"I didn't feel like dealing with the annoying fiends today."

"Well, that must be a first. I thought you liked playing with them."

"Usually, just not today."

"Mmm...I missed you today." There was a small sound of protesting leather, and Rikku couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the wonderful smell of the woman who had just sat beside her.

"What do you mean, you see me everyday?" Nervous laughter escaped her protesting lips.

"True. Though usually, on days such as this one, you've got your mind set on such a task. A task that never truly goes the way you wish." Lulu gave a low chuckle. She patted the petite blonde on the knee before standing. Rikku couldn't help but notice that Lulu made it look incredibly graceful for someone with limited movement, being restricted by her clothing and all.

The blonde stuck her tongue out at the older woman, "They don't turn out bad at least."

Only gracing the Thief with a smile, she held out her hand. "Come."

"Where are we going?" Rikku scrunched her face in confusion.

Lulu didn't respond however, and looked at her outstretched hand and then back at Rikku.

Sighing, with a fake mild annoyance, the Al Bhed slipped her smaller hand into a comforting warmth.  _Well if nothing, I'll always cherish this at least_.

* * *

 

Rikku unconsciously helped the Black Mage down the set of rocks, but missed the warming smile coming from the dark lips. Instead the blonde bounced down the remaining rocks and grinned.

"I do believe this is your first favorite place in Besaid."

Rikku turned, her hands behind her back as she rocked to and fro on the heels of her feet happily. "It is, but how did you know?"

"I know many things, especially concerning you, Rikku."

Tilting her head, Rikku squinted, but continued her rocking, albeit slower now. "Really?" The mage nodded.

Lulu moved in close, their bodies a hair lengths away. She leaned in, her lips so close to Rikku's ear as she whispered, wanting to be heard over the loud roar of the waterfall behind them, but not wanting to yell. "Do not fret, little one." Lulu caressed a tan cheek with her fingertips. "What you saw earlier was not an acception of the confession from Wakka, but rather a friendly dismissal."

"Uh- what?" She nearly kicked herself for the brilliantness that just came out of her mouth, but with the older woman so close, Rikku was having a difficult time concentrating on something other than her presence.

Smiling, Lulu placed a soft kiss on stunned lips. "Did you think all your pestering throughout the last year wouldn't have any effect? I'm glad you never gave up, despite knowing how poorly your plans played out." The low chuckle snapped Rikku out of her blissful haze.

"P-poorly! I'll have you know I thought hard on those plans!" She tried to dignify herself.

Lulu chuckled again. "I know you did, which is why I continued to act as if I didn't know what you were doing."

"Liar." Rikku smiled, "You didn't act very well."

"I couldn't help but tease you. You are easy to read, little one. Besides, you should remember that you are not the only one who goes out on the deck of the airship when they wish for some privacy." She leaned down and kissed Rikku again, this time she let herself linger.

It was a few moments later that Rikku pulled back in shock, her hand coming to her lips, as if to attempt to warm them, "Wha-" Her question was cut short when she saw Lulu's outstretched arm and the frozen form of a Dingo lying suspiciously on the wooden bridge above them. "Trying to ruin my moment!" Rikku grumbled to the now dead fiend. "Does that always happen?"

"Fiends showing up when I kiss people? No, I think that is just one of the benefits of being around you."

Stunned at the joke, Rikku worked her mouth to try and say something, "Oohh, you-!" She couldn't think of anything brilliant so she just sighed, "No I meant the whole cold lips thing."

"Mmm, for the most part. But do not worry I won't kiss you when I'm in the middle of a thunder spell. Perhaps that would cancel out your fear though..." Lulu pretended to ponder the idea, hiding the knowing smile behind her hand.

"Oooh," Rikku huffed. "See if I get anything for you again."

Smiling warmly, Lulu placed a rather enthusiastic kiss on the blonde's lips before pulling away slowly. "I'll look forward to it when you do." She gave Rikku's hand a small squeeze before making her way back up the rocky surface to the bridges above.

Rikku brightly smiled, before letting out a pout. "Ahhh, that still didn't go as I planned it to!"


End file.
